1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera whose shutter release is locked when the film has not yet been wound up or the photographing lens protection member is closed.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
In the prior art, it is known to provide cameras with a lens protection member which opens and closes in order to protect the photographing lens from dust, finger mark and the like. Until recently, many cameras of this type have been provided with a shutter release lock mechanism operatively engaging the lens protection member with the shutter release mechanism operating in such a manner that the shutter cannot be released when the protection member is closed. For example, in the case of a camera sold under the trade name of CANON 110ED, the exclusive shutter release lock lever-operatively engaged with the lens protection member locks while the lens protection member is closed, while in case of the camera sold under the trade name of OLYMPUS XA, the main switch is operatively engaged with the lens protection member so as to lock the shutter release. However, these types of cameras have to be provided with exclusive levers, switches and so on in order to lock the shutter release with the result that the construction becomes complicated and the manufacturing cost higher, which is disadvantageous.